The Adventures of Mary-Sue: Percy Jackson
by ThinIceQueen
Summary: It's the attack of the Mary-Sues! No plot is safe! It will consist of multiple one-shots. Note: This is meant to be ridiculous. I do not actually put Mary-Sues in my normal stories.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Mary-Sue: Percy Jackson Edition

Ch. 1 Gertrude Ursula Ferguson-Johnson

My name is Gertrude Ursula Ferguson-Johnson. I live with my mom because my extremely rich dad left us years ago. He sends quite large child support checks, but I don't really care for the money. I actually hate being rich. Rich kids are such brats.

I go to a private school for rich kids, so I don't really have any friends because they don't like me. They think my fire-engine red hair is dyed and that I go tanning.

They don't actually hate me because they think that (a lot of kids dye their hair and go tanning), they hate me because I deny it. My skin is naturally a golden brown and my hair is naturally that bright.

Life just isn't fair.

I should probably tell you that my mom isn't my actual mom. My real mom is actually Artemis, the Greek goddess of the hunt and the moon.

That's why my dad sends such big checks. He feels bad sacking my fake-mom with such an important demigod, while he's not around to help.

While he and Artemis were still together he cheated on her with Fake-Mom. Fake-mom got pregnant, Artemis found out.

It's not that Dad didn't like Artemis anymore. He's just a runner. He ran from Artemis, He ran from her, he ran from Fake-Mom, and he ran from Fake-Mom's daughter, Lucille Johnson.

Fake-Mom adopted me, that's why my last name is hyphenated. Lucille hates me for it. She hates sharing Fake-Mom with me, she hates not being as important as a demigod like me, and she hates that we share the same rich dad.

Lucille is in the same grade as me, because we were born only five months apart.

She is the head of the popular crowd, with her lush black hair and clear blue eyes, always looking down on me.

Our eyes are the only thing we both got from our father.

She tells everyone I was adopted from an extremely poor orphanage when I was little. She says that the only reason I can go to a rich school is out of the kindness of her parents' hearts.

I don't correct her, because who would they believe: Me or her?

The only consolation I have is Camp Half-Blood. I'm one of the most popular girls there, with Annabeth and the others gone on their "prophecy quest". I get all of the dates I want and I'm the best fighter there. I can beat Annabeth, Percy, and Clarisse all at the same time.

But I'm so modest that I don't usually talk about it. In fact, I was actually the one who killed Kronos.

You may have all heard Percy and Annabeth's version, but the only other person who was there and it still alive is Grover.

This is the real story of what happened in the throne room.

Kronos had just made Ethan Nakamura fall through the throne room floor when I charged. My special talent is knowing everyone's weakness, so I knew to push Kronos over, and while he was dazed I shoved my sword through he area just under his armpit.

Kronos screamed in agony and died right in front of me.

Because I'm just so modest I let Percy get all the credit.

That's also why I'm not as popular as they are. No one knows that I'm the real hero. Because I'm so modest. I am literally the most modest and kindest person I know.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Mary-Sue: Percy Jackson Edition

Ch. 2 Ariella Danielle Isabelle Panico

When I was born a huge prophecy was announced because I was so special. I was the first demigod child of two gods. My parents are Hermes and Hecate.

The way this happened was when I was conceived, instead of 50% of my godliness being from Hermes and 50% from Hecate, I only got 25% from each, so I was half god, and the rest of me was mortal. It has never happened before and will probably never happen again. Apollo thought that my mother's magic powers affected her pregnancy.

No one has ever told me the prophecy, but what I do know is that I am destined to lead Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to take over the mortals. The gods have decided that it would be in their favor to have their offspring running the governments of the world.

I knew that I would become the Queen of the world, ruling with influence from he gods.

There's only one problem; I don't want to be the queen. I'm quiet, and shy, and could never boss anyone around.

My life is just s difficult.


	3. Author's Note

**Just so no one gets confused, this entire chapter is going to be an author's note. And if any of you are following any of my other stories, they aren't really being updated either, I'm just putting this same note in all of them**

**First off, I would like to apologize for being gone for so long – almost a whole year! A lot has happened and I have had a lot going on, and writing fanfiction just somehow always seemed to be the last thing that I had time for. Honestly I don't even really have time now as I'm still trying to get through my senior year and get myself into college next year.**

**Fanfiction has been my home all through high school, and even on my writing hiatus I was still reading new fics. For now, you don't have to worry about me deleting my account or officially leaving all of my stories. I still want to write. However, my account is going to go under major construction. I am going to create a new username and I am going to go through all of my old stories. I plan on rereading them and fixing any grammar, spelling, or continuity mistakes, and just generally make them better and bring them up to my new writing standards. Some stories are going to be changed more than others, so I'm going to compile a list of them and just go through what I plan on fixing.**

**-Sally's Party****: I actually really want to continue this one, I really miss these OCs, so I'm going to go in and fix any continuity errors there might be, maybe making the chapters longer and making each chapter from only one point of view.**

**-The Dysfunctional Jackson Family****: I think I took on a bit too much with the amount of children I gave them, so I plan on doing some major work on this one, but the first couple of chapters may follow the same plot, with just less characters. I haven't really decided that yet.**

**-Life is Short****: I'm not going to change too much, just add more chapters and maybe make the ones I already have longer.**

**-The Not so Stereotypical Meeting of the Girlfriend and Friends****: While this was originally published as a one-shot, I may fix up the chapter I have already written, and I, for some reason, really want to write more for this fic, so maybe expect a second chapter.**

**-SeaweedBrain818****: So while I really like this idea at first, I think I'm actually going to discontinue this. I have ideas for a different type of youtube au thing, so keep an eye out for that, but if it does happen, don't expect it anytime soon.**

**-The Adventures of Mary-Sue: Percy Jackson****: I might add more chapters to this, but only if I have spare time.**

**-Every Coin Has Two Sides****: I plan on going through and fixing any continuity errors there are and maybe making the chapters longer. I also hope to update this fairly frequently.**

**-Burnin' It Down****: I don't know how much I'm going to add to this. I only will if inspiration strikes me.**

**-Not So Happily Ever After****: I really like this one, so I might go in and add some things to make each chapter longer, and hopefully get more chapters out soon.**

**I hope to write more stories this year, hopefully some one-shots, mainly for the following fandoms:**

**-PJO and HOO**

**-The Lunar Chronicles**

**-Harry Potter**

**-Gravity Falls**

**-The Hunger Games**

**-24**

**-Star vs the Forces of Evil**

**-and some other various books/movies/TV shows that I happen to feel like writing.**

**So expect some updates from me from this same account, but under a different name. You can also find me on Tumblr – I've been much more of a presence there than I've been here. Look for Percy Jackson Confessional**


End file.
